The Other Side Of My Life
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [One Shot] Jimi wonders about his family, and does something about it.


**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the cast of Yours, Mine, and Ours. But I do own Talia and anything affiliated with her._

**Author's Note :** _This story takes place in the point of view of Jimi North. --- POV change! My first one-shot!_

**The Other Side of My Life**

Mom says that every adopted kid has the urge to find out what their life was like before they were adopted, but Frank says it's just a phase. My 12th birthday is in 5 days and all I want is to find out about my original life. I've been dreaming about my birth family for two long years, but I've never brought it up. There's no reason to bring up more chaos, having a family this big is enough chaos as is.

The only people that I think I can really talk to about it are Naoko, Lao, Mick, Marisa, and Bina. I've thought about going to Naoko, but everytime I attempt to, I chicken out.

Opening the door to the room that I share with Michael, Mick, Harry, and Lao, I walked past Michael and Mick, they were fighting about who knows what. I went downstairs into the living room, where Mom and Frank were sitting on the couch talking, "Mom?" I asked, walking a little closer to the couch, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Jimi!" My mom said, moving over allowing me to sit in between her and Frank.

I hesitantly looked over at Frank, "Alone?"

"Frank sweetie, can I have a moment with Jimi?" Mom asked, looking at Frank.

Frank looked at Mom, "I have to get to work anyway," He kissed my mom, "I'll be home around 5." And he was gone, I took his place.

"So what's going on?" She asked me.

I sighed, "For the past two years I've wanted to find out about my birth family," I said, looking at her, "I was ready to talk to you but then you said you were getting married to Frank. And ever since then things have been too chaotic."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked me, holding onto my hands. "Because there are ways we can find out."

"I'm positive."

---

I was sick of this. Everyone wanted to adopt the younger kids as I sat here growing older and older. I was going to be an adult before I got adopted. I laid down and thought about my family. I don't remember much, but I do remember 3 brothers and a sister.

"Roberts!" My last name was shouted by someone and I sat up, "What?"

"Rumor has it someone's coming for you." It was one of the ruder girls there. Her name was Cassidy.

"Yeah right."

"Not to adopt you of course, because who would want to do that." I hated her so much.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, just shut up and leave me alone!" I exclaimed, glaring at her, "I'm not in the mood for your BS today or any day!"

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you who's coming then." She walked away, hanging out with some of the younger kids.

---

"Are you sure I'll be able to find out things about my birth family?" I asked, looking up at my Mom. We were in the car with Kelly, Joni, and Harry. Everyone else was at home with Frank or at a friend's house.

"I can't assure it, but most likely we will." My mom replied, turning onto a driveway with a sign in the front reading "New London Adoption Agency." The five of us got out of the car and walked up to the front desk.

The woman at the front desk smiled at my mom, "Hello Helen, hello Jimi."

I nodded, "Hello..." I had no idea who this woman was, but if she knew me she couldn't be too bad.

"So I got your phone call, and we have exactly what you've been looking for." She pulled out a file that read 'Jimi Roberts'. That was me.

I pulled out a paper, and I saw a list of names, Joni read it out loud, "Trent and Mila Roberts had 5 children, their oldest who was 7 at the time of their death, two 5 year old twins, a 3 year old, and a 2 year old. The oldest was a boy named Colby. The twins were named Jimi and Talia. The 3 year old was a girl named Sandy, and the youngest was another boy named Jeremy. Only Colby, Talia, and Jimi survived the crash." She looked at me, "Wow..."

Harry looked over at the paper, "Hey what's this?" There was some stuff that was handwritten. He read it, "February 6th, 2000 – Colby adopted by Patrick Mitchells." He continued to read, "May 17th, 2000 – Jimi adopted by Helen North."

"It doesn't say anything about Talia!" Kelly exclaimed, looking at Harry.

My mom looked at the woman at the desk, "Do you have any information about Talia?" She asked.

"Yes, she's down the hall."

I looked anxiously at my mom, "Can I go see here?"

"I think it would be best."

Joni and Kelly grabbed onto my hands and the five of us walked down the hall.

**---**

I heard my bedroom door open, and I got curious, I leaned sideways, looking at the five figures standing in my doorway. One looked very familiar, but I couldn't put a name to a face.

The familiar one looked at me, "Are you Talia?" He asked, tears slowly filling the corners of his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was, "Yeah. Who's asking?"

"Jimi."

The name struck me like lightning. I was standing face to face with my twin brother, and what seemed to be his adopted family. Suddenly I found myself running to him, my arms wrapped around his neck, holding him in the biggest hug I could find myself capable of. "I... I thought..." That's all I could mutter.

Next thing I knew the two of us were in tears.

---

It turned out a lot better than I thought it would be. I was happy that I found Talia, and now I wish I could find my older brother, I knew that the rest of my family would be unable to be found. "I can't believe it's really you!" I said, hugging my sister, my real sister.

We were both crying hysterically. I suddenly wondered what I could do to give this feeling to Mick, Naoko, Lao, Bina, and Marissa. Actually, I looked at my mom, tears streaming down my face, "Mom?"

"Yes Jimi."

"Can we make more people feel this way?"

She began to cry as well and wrapped her arms around me and Talia, tears never stopping.

**I randomly had the idea, and I wrote it. I might take it off of One-Shot-ism. But for now, this'll work.**


End file.
